¿Fantasía o realidad?
by Heather Doll
Summary: En algunas ocasiones la realidad y la ficción pueden confundirse. ¿Qué pasaría si un sexy fontanero llamara una mañana a la puerta de Bella Swan, quién con una resaca increíble, no recuerda ni el día en el que vive? ¿Y si, las cosas pasaran a mayores con ese fontanero llamado Edward? ¿Será fantasía o realidad?


**Hi Girls! Aquí estoy con un nuevo One Shot. Esta idea me llegó un día estando en casa. Estábamos de obras el edificio entero y llegó un fontanero muy sensual, reamente guapo y con un cuerpo de escándalo y al instante me llegó la idea para el OS, jajaj. Espero que os guste. Este OS se lo dedico a Solcy Gonzalez. Y ya sabéis, si queréis podéis dejarme saber vuestra opinión por review o inbox (mp). Yo ya me voy despidiendo y os dejo leer. Besos a todas. ¡Os quiero! **

**Summary:** En algunas ocasiones la realidad y la ficción pueden confundirse. ¿Qué pasaría si un sexy fontanero llamara una mañana a la puerta de Bella Swan, quién con una resaca increíble, no recuerda ni el día en el que vive? ¿Y si, las cosas pasaran a mayores con ese fontanero llamado Edward? ¿Será fantasía o realidad?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contiene escenas sexuales, si eres menor y no te gustan estos temas, no leas.

**OS beteado por Mentxu Masen, beta del grupo de betas de FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction)**

**www . facebook (. com) / groups/ Betasffaddiction/**

* * *

Despertarse, después de una grandiosa noche de fiesta con las amigas y un par de copas de más, con unos horribles golpes en la puerta y el sonido chirriante del timbre sonando sin cesar, no tenía nombre. La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle y juraría que a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor daba vueltas sin cesar. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible y que había bebido demasiado la noche anterior, podría haber pensado que de una manera u otra había viajado a otro mundo donde el suelo era el techo y viceversa.

Bella abrió un ojo lentamente formando una pequeña ranura y la luz del sol fue como el detonador de una bomba. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de explotar, literalmente. Volvió a cerrar fuertemente el ojo y respiró hondo con la música del timbre y los golpes en la puerta como una canción de un disco rayado. Solo quería que los ruidos cesaran para poder dormir de nuevo. ¿Quién narices se atrevía a despertarla tan temprano un domingo por la mañana?

Gimió y enterró la cabeza en las almohadas para ahogar el ruido. Tenía una resaca descomunal. No iba a probar la bebida nunca más en la vida, o bueno, eso era lo que se decía cada mañana que se levantaba así después de una fiesta, pero luego llevarlo a la práctica era… bueno, era un poquito demasiado difícil. Intentó recordar algo de la noche anterior para averiguar por qué había bebido tanto, pero parecía haber perdido la memoria, solo recordaba trozos para nada importantes.

—_Venga, Bella, una copita más que no va a pasar nada. —Alice arrastraba las palabras tambaleándose en sus tacones de quince centímetros—. ¡Hay que celebrar! _

— _¡Tequila! ¡Seis chupitos de tequila! —gritaba Rose con el cuerpo prácticamente encima de la barra moviendo sus brazos hacia el camarero. _

—_De acuerdo —pronunció Bella con voz gangosa—. ¡Fiesta! _

Sin duda, una completa locura de noche. Solo podía recordar las veces que habían estado en la barra pidiendo bebida. ¿Qué demonios había hecho el resto de la noche a parte de beber? El no saberlo estaba comenzando a preocuparle seriamente. Lo bueno es que no había ningún hombre desnudo a su lado en la cama o no lo había en ese momento. Esperaba no haberse metido con ninguno y haber regresado sola a casa. Tendría que esperar a que le llegara la lucidez o a llamar a alguna de sus amigas para ver si ellas sabían algo.

Y el maldito timbre seguía sonando. Gimió molesta y se puso de pie muy lentamente para que el dolor de cabeza y el mareo no le tumbaran de nuevo. Estaba totalmente segura de que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, no recordaba haberse quitado el maquillaje cuando llegó. Pero claro, tampoco recordaba haber llegado a casa y haberse metido en la cama. Como si estaba todavía con el vestido de fiesta. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo para asegurarse de estar con el pijama y suspiró de alivio. No sería demasiado bueno abrir la puerta desnuda o con la ropa de la noche anterior, sucia y arrugada. Sería penoso.

—Ya voy, ya voy —medio gritó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

¿Quién narices era que insistía tanto? ¿Acaso se estaba quemando el edificio y ella no se había dado cuenta? Con la borrachera y la resaca no dudaba que podría ser posible. Como fuera algún vecino a por algo de sal o algún huevo por ser lo suficientemente vago como para no ir a comprar, ella sí que le daría huevos o mejor dicho, se lo batiría y se lo haría tragar. No estaba de humor, eso era evidente.

— ¡He dicho que ya voy! —esta vez gritó justo antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón.

No pasó, pero había estado muy cerca de caerse de culo por la visión que tenía delante de ella y con la cabeza dando vueltas no sabía por qué no había sucedido de verdad. ¿Eso que veía era real o una alucinación provocada por el consumo excesivo de alcohol? Que la matasen si eso era una simple fantasía. Delante de sus narices estaba el ser más espectacular que había visto en la vida. Un suave, aterciopelado, salvaje y cobrizo pelo adornaba lo que era el rostro de un Dios de la era moderna. Solo su pelo era capaz de provocar orgasmos con una sola mirada, así que ver su cara no tenía precio. Solo verla te hacía convertirte en una mujer multiorgásmica. Oh, sí, vaya que sí. Y esos ojos… que la estaban recorriendo de arriba abajo con un hambre voraz. ¿Ella también le estaba mirando de esa manera? Pero ese verde. Oh, ese verde esmeralda salpicado con diminutos puntitos negros que lo hacían ver más salvaje y de gran profundidad. Y la nariz, una nariz recta y perfecta, del tamaño idóneo, ni demasiado pequeña ni demasiado grande. Los labios, llenos, acolchados, de un rosa fuerte. Parecían realmente suaves. ¿Serían así al tacto, tan dulces y comestibles como se insinuaban?

Iba a seguir inspeccionando cada parte de su adorable cuerpo, pero la voz de él la interrumpió en su cometido y el ronco y sensual sonido llamó por completo su atención. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos y le miró directamente a los ojos esperando a que él dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Ya era hora de que abriera, pensé que tendría que volver mañana, señorita Swan. —Hasta su voz era perfecta, parecía música, poesía para los oídos.

— ¿Quién… es usted? —preguntó con la voz un tanto ronca intentando disimular la pastosidad de su voz por la resaca.

—Soy el fontanero. ¿No le avisó su casero que vendría hoy a reparar las tuberías de la cocina? —Enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos extrañados.

—Emmm… esto…

_Bella, piensa, piensa. ¿En verdad ha llamado el estúpido de mi casero?_ No lo recordaba, pero entre unas cosas y otras, sobre todo por culpa de la visión de tal espectacular modelo delante de sus narices, no era capaz de pensar en nada y sin embargo, la bombilla de su cabeza se encendió instantáneamente con una gran duda. Era domingo y los fontaneros no trabajaban en domingo, ¿era posible que sus amigas hubieran contratado a una especie de gigoló o striper para alegrarle el día y que acabaran los tortuosos dieciocho meses de abstinencia total? Conociéndolas, era más que posible. Así que sin más lo preguntó.

— ¿Qué hace un fontanero trabajando en domingo? —Le sonrió tan seductoramente como pudo, la verdad es que si era gigoló no le importaría ofrecerle su cama por un buen rato.

—Es lunes, las doce y ocho minutos del medio día —habló con la voz apagada y con el ceño fruncido por la confusión—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Lunes? ¿Doce del medio día? Bella se atragantó con su propia saliva. Tendría que haberse presentado en la universidad a las diez, tenía un parcial de anatomía en una semana e iba horrible de tiempo, no entendía ni la mitad de los temas a estudiar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a beber un domingo? Y lo que más le interesaba, ¿por qué? Según Alice había que celebrar, ¿pero qué? ¡Iba a matar a Alice o a Rose, a quien quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de ir de fiesta!

El sexy fontanero pasó su mano por delante de la cara de Bella para llamar su atención y al fin Bella salió de sus pensamientos y enfocó de nuevo la vista en él. La verdad es que estaba tan bueno, que solo por verle se le borraba un poco del enfado que tenía con sus amigas. Sería toda una delicia contemplarle agachado en el suelo, con su seguramente dulce trasero en pompa mientras arreglaba las tuberías. ¡Ojala que cometiera un error y la tubería no dejara de echar agua para verle totalmente mojado!

—Emmm… pase, pase. Lo siento, no sabía que iba a venir —se disculpó abriendo más la puerta para dejarle entrar con todas las herramientas.

—Y tampoco sabía que era lunes. —Creyó escucharle mascullar mientras le veía mover la cabeza negativamente.

La situación era más que vergonzosa, ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo antes de abrir. ¿Y si parecía un orco salido de un pozo de barro? Tenía que ir a mirarse cuanto antes al espejo. Rezaba por no estar haciendo el ridículo ante semejante espécimen de hombre. Se podría decir que tenía todas sus hormonas revolucionadas fichándole como el potente candidato para ser, al menos, el donante de semen de sus hijos. O, por lo menos, su subconsciente estaba comenzando a idear el plan perfecto y a echar cuentas.

Fue a paso lento hasta la cocina echando miradas de reojo al fontanero. No era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima y su boca no hacía más que salivar solo al pensar en tener sus labios sobre los de él o colocar las manos en su pelo para acariciarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída hacia un hombre de esa manera tan alocada. Si él le propusiera hacerlo en ese instante contra el pasillo, en la cocina o con la espalda apoyada en la nevera, no tardaría ni dos segundos en despojarse de la poca ropa que llevaba. Con ese cuerpo estaba más que claro que sabía moverse espectacularmente bien. Oh, sí, no le cabía duda alguna. Y con ese andar tan masculino, con las piernas separadas y dando grandes zancadas mientras soportaba el peso de las herramientas en sus manos. Y esos pantalones azules de trabajo y la camiseta gris que tan ajustada le quedaba. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo se le habría caído la baba.

—Esta es la cocina. —Bella señaló la cocina antes de pararse un segundo para mirar el estropicio.

No había fregado los platos desde hacía dos días, estaba todo desordenado y había una gran acumulación de comida basura mordisqueada lista para hacer una visita al cubo de basura y todos los envases estaban amontonados en la mesa del desayuno que a penas utilizaba. Vivía sola y no tenía tiempo. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza avergonzaba y carraspeó por el momento incómodo que se había formado. Seguramente su fontanero estaría alucinando con ella y creyendo que era un bicho raro, pero la verdad es que la universidad y sus amigas –mejor dicho las juergas con sus amigas–, no le dejaban demasiado tiempo para limpiar el piso.

—Será mejor que vaya al baño si lo necesita o recoja todo el agua que pueda mientras preparo el material, tengo que cortar la llave y estará varias horas sin agua —le explicó él intentando borrar la expresión de asombro de su rostro.

—Emmmm… —Se le quedó mirando por un momento aturdida no habiendo prestado atención a sus palabras—. Oh, sí, el agua —susurró.

_Jodida resaca y jodido él que no la dejaban pensar en condiciones_, maldijo en su interior.

—Voy a… ponerme a trabajar. —Señaló hacia el desastre natural de cocina que tenía Bella algo cohibido por la situación.

Esa extraña mujer, que aunque no estaba nada mal, no hacía mas que comérselo con la mirada incomodándole, y anda que no era rara. Y su aspecto… bueno, parecía ser una mujer bastante sensual y con una cara muy bonita y unos llenos y apetecibles pechos, pero tenía el pelo prácticamente en la cara todo enredado, no se había lavado los restos de maquillaje, y por el color de su cara pudo adivinar que tenía una resaca de las difíciles de olvidar. Solo deseaba acabar pronto el trabajo y largarse cuanto antes de allí. Si ella le hubiera recibido en otras condiciones quizás no se lo hubiera pensado y las calientes miradas que le dirigía hubieran acabado en la cama o en el suelo de la cocina, si este tuviera algún lugar en el que no fuera posible coger una infección.

Era hombre, su apartamento no es que fuera el más limpio del universo, pero al menos podía ver por dónde pisaba y recogía los restos de comida. Aquella casa parecía la gruta de Úrsula, la bruja de la Sirenita, aunque para ser sinceros, ella se parecía mucho más a Ariel que al pulpo con tentáculos. Era inconcebible. No le entraba en la cabeza que una mujer pudiera tener su casa de esa manera, no es que tuviera muchas figuras femeninas en su vida a parte de un par de novias del pasado con las que no duró más de dos o tres meses y compañeras sexuales de vez en cuando, pero su madre estaba obsesionada con la limpieza e iba a su apartamento una vez a la semana para pasar una inspección. Quizás era por eso que su piso de soltero estaba más limpio que el del resto, pero esto… esto dejaba demasiado que desear.

Fingió una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, esas que su madre decía que quitaban el aliento, y carraspeó disimuladamente mientras buscaba algún lugar de la cocina donde poder acomodar sus cosas, una tarea algo complicada debido al desorden.

—Ehh… ¡ahora vuelvo! —Bella dijo apresuradamente echando a correr hacia el cuarto de baño, debía asegurarse de no tener demasiado mal aspecto.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró aliviada. Sí, tenía el pelo que parecía el nido de un pajarillo silvestre, y sí, también tenía todo el maquillaje ensuciando su cara con unas manchas negras debajo de sus ojos que no eran ojeras y el suave marrón de la base del maquillaje le hacía un corte horrible en la mandíbula pero no estaba tan mal. El pijama… era rosa con corazoncitos y ositos de peluche, pero tampoco estaba tan… mal, era… mono. Tenía que lavarse la cara, peinarse y cambiarse de ropa, con urgencia, no podía seguir teniendo ese aspecto de mojigata delante del sexy fontanero, aunque ya le había dado todo un espectáculo para nada favorecedor.

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo a sabiendas de que él tenía que empezar su trabajo y cuando salió del baño ya siendo mucho más ella sin nada que la estorbara en la cara y con el cabello debidamente recogido, le dio un grito al fontanero comunicándole que ya podía empezar. Tendría que haber recogido la cocina lo primero de todo, pero ya lo haría en cuanto se pusiera un pijama nuevo o algo de ropa más normal, unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra de tirantes serían suficientes.

Después de mirarse por última vez en el espejo y aprobar su nuevo aspecto, corrió hasta la cocina y la imagen que vio le dejó paralizada y con sus rodillas temblando cual gelatina. Edward estaba tirado en el suelo bocarriba con la cabeza dentro del mueble justo donde estaban las tuberías y la llave del agua. No podía verle a la cara, pero por los suaves sonidos que emitía debía de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo con algo. Las rodillas las tenía levemente flexionadas y el borde de la camiseta gris se le había subido dejando entrever parte de su ombligo y la marcada "v" que llevaba hasta esa parte de su anatomía. Bella no pudo evitar sacar la lengua y mojarse los labios con ella solo con pensar en como sería. Seguramente era tan impresionante como el hombre en sí.

—Veo que ya ha empezado a trabajar —susurró Bella con voz ronca.

—Sí, si es posible me gustaría acabar hoy, además tengo otra visita que hacer. Seguramente solo se trate de una obstrucción y no me llevará más que un par de horas —explicó él con la voz ligeramente entrecortada flexionando los músculos de su abdomen haciendo fuerza para quitar un trozo de la tubería y ver cuál era el problema.

—Así que… —Bella pensó buscando algún tema para entablar una conversación—. ¿Hace mucho que eres fontanero?

Sí, había sido una pregunta estúpida por su parte, pero fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza y realmente no sabía de qué podía hablar con él. Nunca había tenido el don para comenzar conversaciones circunstanciales en las que ninguna de las dos partes tenía nada interesante que ofrecer.

—Hará unos cuatro o cinco años y estoy intentando concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Bien, punto para el sexy fontanero. Le había mandado una sutil indirecta bien directa de que no quería hablar con ella, que era una molestia y le dejara trabajar en paz. Entonces si eso quería, eso haría Bella. Ya no le molestaría más por muy guapo que fuera y por mucho que la hiciera derretirse. No podía ser más antipático. Cara bonita, pero modales de borrego, eso le quitaba todo el encanto. Bella se dio media vuelta y se marchó enfurruñada hacia el salón que tenía el mismo mal aspecto que la cocina. Se pondría a estudiar y haría como que el idiota que estaba arreglando sus tuberías no existía. Y ella que había hecho un gran esfuerzo para ponerse mona en menos de cinco minutos… No sabía con quién enfadarse más, si con ella misma o con él. Ahora que estaba cerca de un chico apetecible por primera vez en casi dos años su comportamiento estaba dejando mucho que desear. No quería parecer demasiado desesperada, aunque sí, estaba desesperada.

Y para colmo, no era capaz de concentrarse en su libro de anatomía. Cada vez que leía un simple párrafo, su mente viajaba al hombre de su cocina y se ponía a temblar como una chiquilla de doce años frente a su primer amor secreto y no correspondido. Absurdo. Leer sobre la anatomía de los hombres para el examen le recordaba a los músculos del abdomen de su fontanero flexionándose mientras trabajaba y en esa rica "v" que llevaba al mismísimo centro del placer. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Ya. Ahora. O terminaría perdiendo algún tornillo de su ya de por si loca cabeza y haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Mordió la cabeza del lápiz con el que subrayaba el libro y fijó su vista en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Seguiría tumbado en el suelo? Podía escucharle trabajar y de vez en cuando soltaba algún juramento. ¿Iría todo bien? No creía que las cosas marcharan a la perfección si él estaba maldiciendo. Quizás podría ayudarle. Sí, era probable que necesitara ayuda, pero por alguna cosa extraña no se la pedía. ¿La estaba intentando evitar? Esperaba que no fuera así.

Se iba a quitar la duda enseguida. Bella se levantó de un salto desparramando el libro y el lápiz por el suelo y dio grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. Ese fontanero, por muy bueno que estuviera, estaba en su casa y no tenía derecho alguno a ser tan antipático. No lo tenía, de ningún modo.

— ¿Todo marcha bien? —preguntó entrando de sopetón en la cocina y elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

— ¡Pero qué coño! ¡Joder! —El chico guapo maldijo después de sonar un fuerte golpe y algo como si estuviera rompiéndose dentro del mueble.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella comenzando a preocuparse.

_A lo mejor no ha sido buena idea entrar así_, dudó.

— ¿Que si todo marcha bien? —Él estaba alterado—. Primero esto es una mierda, se suponía que era una tarea fácil, un simple atasco, pero no… ¿tú que coño echas por el fregadero? —preguntó irónico sacando su cuerpo y sentándose en el suelo mientras se sostenía una mano—. Y segundo, por tu jodida culpa me acabo de cortar. ¡Hoy no es mi día!

— ¿Se puede saber que he hecho para que me grites? —Bella puso sus manos en la cintura e infló el pecho, indignada.

—No hagas que comience porque no acabaré nunca.

—Eres un borde, un antipático. Te pagan para algo así que conserva tus modales.

—No me hables como si fueras mi madre.

Bella gritó, estaba realmente bueno pero le sacaba de sus casillas, era insoportable, algún defecto tenía que tener esa cara bonita. —Ven aquí y déjame ver esa mano no vaya a ser algo grave. Lo que menos me gustaría en este momento sería tener que hacer un viaje al hospital con un idiota como tú.

—No es nada, es un simple corte sin importancia —comentó Edward presionando más su mano herida apartándola de la vista de Bella.

—Venga ya, eres idiota, pero no creo que llegues a tanta estupidez, déjame ver esa jodida herida.

Se acercó a él y le cogió la mano sin cuidado, presionando sin darse cuenta la herida sangrante de Edward.

— ¡Ay! Ten cuidado.

—Argg… eres exasperante.

Revisó con cuidado la mano, procurando no hacerle más daño y viendo cuán profundo era el corte. Estaba en la palma de la mano y no hacía más que sangrar, pero Bella percibió que no iba a necesitar puntos y se levantó para ir corriendo al baño a por el botiquín y encontrar algo con el que desinfectar la herida y poder vendársela. Volvió dando grandes zancadas a la cocina, con las vendas y el bote de agua oxigenada en la mano, pero cometió un error. No debería haber ido tan deprisa sin fijarse por donde iba. Tropezó con sus propios pies y su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia el suelo cayendo de cualquier forma encima del regazo de Edward. Su cara se encontró directamente encima del miembro de Edward cubierto por la tela del pantalón.

Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a enrojecerse, pero aún se enrojecieron mucho más cuando notó como el miembro de él comenzaba a crecer dentro de sus pantalones. Era vergonzoso, sentía toda su masculinidad contra su mejilla. Se quedó paralizada. Por una parte quería levantarse y salir corriendo de allí esperando que la tierra se la tragara, por otra, quería alargar la mano, desabrocharle el pantalón y apretar su miembro entre sus manos para comenzar a darle placer.

Edward no lo pudo evitar. Ya había dicho que a pesar de estar realmente loca y ser una mujer excesivamente extraña, estaba también muy buena y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Su pene había reaccionado por voluntad propia, hinchándose al sentir su rostro presionado justo encima. ¡Dios! Se estaba poniendo más duro que nunca y estaba comenzando a dolerle. Apretó las manos fuertemente en un puño, haciendo caso omiso al dolor y a la sangre que estaba derramando. Juntó fuertemente la mandíbula reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar alejarse de ella. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente. Si no se levantaba pronto no se iba a hacer responsable de sus actos. Su miembro palpitaba salvajemente. Necesitaba liberarse, donde fuera y con quien fuera, y si era ella muchísimo mejor, pero no quería asustarla.

—Levanta —dijo, pero Bella no hizo caso—. ¡Levántate! —ordenó perdiendo el control.

Bella se apartó sobresaltada y se alejó de él todo lo que pudo. Por mucho que lo intentó, su mirada se dirigió a la entrepierna de él y le miró embobada, perpleja por su tamaño, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, pero sí de gran grosor.

—Lo siento —susurró deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara para desaparecer.

Edward respiró parcialmente aliviado. Con ella lejos podría concentrarse mejor en que su miembro se calmara y se le bajara la erección. Por un instante había estado a punto de arrancarle la ropa y metérsela de golpe sin tener cuidado alguno hasta poder acabar con toda la tensión que se había acumulado en sus partes. Se sentía tentado a hacerlo y derramarse dentro de ella, pero no debía.

—Voy a… curarte la herida —susurró Bella acercándose lentamente a él.

Recogió los materiales que había tirado sin querer y le cogió la mano con las suyas temblorosas. Su corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado y todavía podía sentir su dureza contra su mejilla. Estaba tentada a volver a tocarle, a masajearle el miembro y a dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó intentando quitar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

—Edward, me llamo Edward.

Bella tragó saliva. Hasta el nombre le quedaba bien. Sí, era un nombre antiguo que hoy en día se utilizaba poco, pero a él le iba que ni pintado. Se forzó por retirar la vista de él y concentrarse en poner bien la venda. La herida ya estaba desinfectada y había dejado de sangrar, por suerte. Ahora solo quedaba cubrirla. Las manos de Edward estaban callosas y ásperas por el trabajo que ejercía, pero eran perfectas. Se las imaginó recorriendo sus pechos y bajando por su abdomen para rodear su ombligo. Se estremeció. Oh, sí, cuánto deseaba que lo hiciera. Se puso de pie y se colocó la camiseta de tirantes que se le había subido dejando parte de su vientre a la vista.

Edward observó ese trozo de piel descubierto, parecía suave, terso y seguramente sabría delicioso en su boca. Se le hizo la boca agua. Subió su mirada hasta sus pechos y maldijo interiormente. Se la notaban perfectamente los pezones a través de la tela, duros, seguramente como las más hermosas de las perlas, rosaditos y deseosos de que los cogiera con su boca. ¡Joder! La sola imagen hizo que su miembro se inflamara aún más.

Se levantó de un tiró y la estampó contra la encimera. ¡A la mierda! Su autocontrol había quedado completamente olvidado. Necesitaba adentrarse en ella y descargarse. Tomó sus labios salvajemente y sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de convertirse en gelatina. ¡Qué bien sabía! Ahogó un gemido y la obligó a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso. Ella no se resistía a él, al contrario, movía su boca con frenesí y accedió fácilmente a que él la invadiera jugando con su lengua y recorriéndola por entero. Saber que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella le encendió mucho más.

Apretó sus caderas contra las de ella y la presión le hizo soltar un gemido que ella repitió restregándose contra él. Bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzó a succionarlo. Bella suspiró y le agarró del pelo presionando su boca más contra su piel. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a recorrerla por la cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los masajeó unos instantes y después cogió sus pezones entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos. Bella jadeó. Edward bajó los tirantes de su camiseta y le dejó los pechos el descubierto. No tardó ni un segundo en atacarlos ferozmente.

Bella alargó la mano y agarró el miembro de Edward fuertemente, presionándolo y masajeándolo de arriba abajo, pero la tela del pantalón no le permitía hacerlo tan bien como ella quería. Deseaba sentir el calor que emanaba de él sobre la palma de su mano.

— ¡Joder, señorita Swan! —Edward gruñó soltando los pechos de Bella y yendo a desabrochar su pantalón.

—Bella, llámame Bella.

Edward ya no podía aguantar más. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que era un crío con su primera muchachita. Si no entraba ya en ella terminaría viniéndose antes de tiempo, antes siquiera de que pudiera liberar su miembro de la jaula en la que se encontraba. Cuando por fin pudo liberarlo, Bella se lo cogió y lo apretó y él tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Un poco más y se derramaría en su mano. Aguantó la sensación de culminación y apretó las nalgas para soportarlo. Le bajó los pantalones de un tirón junto a su ropa interior y la subió en la encimera poseído por la sensación inminente de placer.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobar si ella ya estaba preparada para él, simplemente colocó su miembro en posición y la penetró de una sola estocada. Los dos gimieron al unísono. Sin contemplaciones. Se movió duramente dentro de ella, sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban entorno a su miembro palpitante. Ella le gemía al oído y estaba consiguiendo hacerle perder la cabeza. Los brazos de Bella le rodeaban el cuello y movía sus caderas a la vez que él, chocándolas intensamente aumentando el placer que ambos sentían.

Bella se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Su mirada estaba nublada y sus oídos pitaban, le costaba respirar y su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, seguramente él podía escuchar cada latido que emitía. Le abrazó con las piernas, presionando su trasero para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Lo notaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que le estaba desesperando. Y cuando Edward metió una mano entre ellos y comenzó a estimularle frenéticamente el clítoris para aumentar su placer, creía que se perdía.

Ya no iba a aguantar mucho más y quería que ella llegara antes que él. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonado, pero al menos le quedaba el suficiente control para que le importara también el placer que ella sentía y, por lo que notaba, sin duda, no se estaba quedando corto. Edward sufrió un tirón en la parte baja de su columna vertebral que le anunciaba que su culminación era inminente. Aceleró más el ritmo de las penetraciones junto al ritmo de su mano en el clítoris de Bella.

El nudo que se había formado en el vientre de Bella se desató de golpe, algo estalló en su interior. Y gritó. Gritó de placer como nunca antes había gritado. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dobló los dedos de sus pies dejándose ir. Edward aceleró más, si es que aquello era posible, prolongando el orgasmo de Bella que comenzó a apretarse fuertemente en torno al miembro de Edward. Él ya no lo aguantó más. Sentir el orgasmo de Bella, agarrándole tan fuerte no queriendo dejarle marchar, le hizo derramarse dentro de ella en unas cuantas estocadas más.

Las piernas de Edward eran gelatina pura, no le sostenían de pie. Agarró bien a Bella y se dejó caer delicadamente al suelo, se giró y apoyó su espalda contra la encimera. Bella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados e intentaban calmar sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Eso… ha… sido… —Edward comenzó a pronunciar de manera entrecortada dejando ver una sonrisa de absoluto placer.

—Wow… —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Bella, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Esto no era… lo planeado… pero… —La respiración de Edward seguía errática, pero al fin consiguió abrir los ojos y mirar a Bella.

—Lo sé.

Ella también abrió los ojos y lo miró. Alzó una mano y le recorrió la cara con los dedos, guardando cada detalle de su rostro en su mente.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

—Te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti —susurró dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— ¿Qué será la próxima vez cuando regreses?

—No sé, pero ve pensando en ello, cariño —susurró no queriendo pensar que tendría que volver a marcharse en unos días.

—Odio tu trabajo, Edward, ¿lo sabías? —contestó ella hastiada.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Pero es mi deber.

—Y también sé cuánto te gusta, pero no solo estás en casa poco tiempo, sino que además pones en peligro tu vida.

—Pero siempre regreso, Bella, y siempre lo haré.

Bella volvió a reposar su cabeza en el pecho de él y suspiró apesadumbrada. No quería que se marchara otra vez y tener que volver a vivir angustiada por no saber si volvería a verle con vida.

—Ah, y Edward.

— ¿Qué? —respondió apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Acostúmbrate a recoger un poco tu casa cuando vuelvas de la siguiente misión en quién sabe qué parte del mundo. —Edward se rió.

—Lo haré.

—Y Edward.

— ¿Sí, Bella?

—Me gustó lo del fontanero, pero para la próxima serás un bombero caliente, ¿estamos? —Edward dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Estamos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos esta semana en Destino de una Call Girl. ¡Un besazo!**

Firmado:

Heather Doll


End file.
